


Time to Say Goodbye

by ThePineCat



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Other, Sickness, background wifelore, because Elliot is horny on main, dying, like it’s mentioned but not really there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePineCat/pseuds/ThePineCat
Summary: Elliot’s mother is dying. So he leaves the Apex games to be by her side.An unexpected friend comes with.





	1. Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two days. I was just that inspired.
> 
> Also! This is a oneshot for now but with enough encouragement I could certainly be convinced to continue it.

 

He never thought this would happen. His mother, his strong, caring, invincible mother was sick. And nothing was helping.

Elliot sighed, rubbing at his reddened face with his hands. It was time to go. So he slung his bag over his shoulder, taking a wistful look back over his apartment. This place had been good to him over the years, had been host to many of his best memories. Too bad he couldn’t take everything with him; the trophies, the knick-knacks, the mountains of extra clothing that he’d acquired in his time as a celebrity. If he could, he’d take Bloodhound with him too. But Elliot couldn’t find a way to ask them; it wasn’t as if they’d been together long, if it could even be classified as “together”. They’d fucked, that was it. Sure, there had been several occasions, and sure, Elliot wanted them to come with. But why would they? Bloodhound was a ruthless hunter, no room for feelings or comfort.

At least, that’s what Elliot told himself. There was no need to get worked up over someone who wouldn’t care in the end.

Besides, he had plenty of people who did care. The ones who were there waiting for him in the lobby of the Apex living quarters, all bright-eyed and smiling. Well, except for one.

Elliot put on a brave face and sauntered up to the group. It didn’t reach his eyes. They were kind enough not to mention it.

“Good luck, brother!” Makoa brought him in for a signature bone-crushing hug, which both hurt and was comforting at the same time. “If you ever need help, find my parents.” The mountain of man muttered much more quietly, handing him a slip of paper with an address scribbled on it.

“Thanks, man. Anything you want me to check up on back home?”

“You just look out for yourself, alright? Now, if you’ll excuse me…” With that, Makoa turned to leave. He was one of the few legends to live outside of the assigned living arrangements; instead choosing to reside with his husband in a cozy little house not far from headquarters. Elliot had been over for dinner often enough, bonding with the two over their shared home planet.

That left just Wraith and Ajay, who seemed to be polar opposites of each other; the former with tired eyes and the latter perky and energetic as always.

“You take care of yourself, sugar.” Ajay gave him a quick one armed hug before rummaging around in the many pockets of her pants, a task made more difficult by the coffee that she held. Gingerly, Wraith leaned over to take the drink, allowing the other woman a chance to properly search.

“Ah, here it is!” She pulled out a small bottle filled with a dreamy blue liquid. “For if you find it hard to sleep.” It was the same medicine that she gave Wraith to deal with her night terrors. Elliot had been meaning to ask for some for a while, but he kept holding back, wanting to deal with his nightmares on his own.

“Oh, thank you Doctor Che!” In true dramatic fashion, Elliot kissed the bottle, holding it in the air as if it were a godsend. Ajay simply rolled her eyes.

“Only take a capful at a time, ya hear?”

“What if I drink half the bottle?”

“Then I’ll hunt you down, old man.” Despite the fact that her hair was down and that she wore an oversized sweatshirt with fuzzy slippers (which were probably Ajay’s), Wraith was as intimidating as ever.

“Aw come on. Why you gotta be like that, sweetheart?” Elliot pouted.

“Ugh. Just don’t get into too much trouble, okay?” She mockingly punched his arm. It was her way of showing that she cared; he just hoped that wasn’t how she expressed it to her girlfriends.

A low buzz from his communicator signaled the end to their conversation.

“Well, looks like my ride’s here. This guy,” he pointed his thumbs at himself, cracking a smile, “has got to go.”

The two women waved him goodbye as he turned and left. As soon as he entered the outside world, his false mask of happiness fell into a stone cold impression. He sniffed, readjusted his bag, and looked out across the street, trying to spot his taxi. Somewhere off to the right, a bird cawed.

“Are you leaving?” Elliot jumped, head whipping around to see Bloodhound. They leaned against the wall, shadowed by the overhanging roof. From their shoulder, their crow chittered. Without tearing their focus away from him, they reached up to rub at the bird’s chest. A menacing picture as always.

“Bloodhound! Nice to see you here!” Inwardly, Elliot cringed. Hound lived here, same as him. Idiot.

Bloodhound remained silent, tilting their head slightly. The unspoken indication filled the empty space between them; they wanted their question answered.

“Yeah,” he shrugged, “Yeah, I’m leaving. My uh, my mom’s sick. Really, really sick.” He didn’t need to add anything else. Hound knew how important she was to him; one drunken evening Elliot had spilled, telling them about his scumbag father, his dead brothers, how much his mother meant to him. He just tried not to remember how gentle they had been that night, their touch soft and caring as they held him close during their lovemaking…

Yeah, no. Definitely did not need to think about that.

“How long?” Elliot could have sworn that Hound’s voice had grown quieter, that same sweet tone edging their words. But that was just his over-emotional mind speaking.

“I uh. I don’t know.” Unspoken words rang in the quiet air; whether Elliot was talking about how long she had left, or how long he’d be gone, he wasn’t sure.

There were a lot of unknowns in his life right now.

Bloodhound simply nodded in reply, turning their head to the side to signal an end to the conversation.

Elliot sighed. He wanted so badly to have them come along, to provide the comfort that he so badly needed in this time. But they just weren’t like that. So he left, mumbling a quiet, tender goodbye under his breath.

Bloodhound watched him go, tension taking over their once relaxed posture. Were they meant to just let this happen, to let the one person that they’d opened up to to leave, just like that? They had seen the farewell that he’d had with the others; it was clearly planned. Had he not wanted them to know? Did he not care like they thought he did?

Leather creaked as they clenched their fists, indecision wracking their system.

Elliot shouldn’t have to face this alone; but were they the right person to be there? Would he want them? They wanted so badly to be the comfort that he needed. But it had been so, so long since they’d been close to anyone. It was hard to express how much they admired him, so instead everything came out as cold and unfeeling, all of their interactions only centered around a biological need.

They didn’t want to say goodbye to Elliot. An indescribable worry gnawed at the back of their head, telling them that this would be the last time they’d see him.

More than anything else in the world, they wanted Elliot to stay in their life. But he was leaving, so there was really only one option.

“Wait.” Halfway down the steps leading to the sidewalk, Elliot stopped. Slowly, he turned, an eyebrow raised in surprise. Bloodhound pushed off from the wall, their bird leaving their shoulder in the same movement, and began to walk—no, prowl, towards him, each step even and measured.

“I’m coming with you.” They were worried, that much was sure. Thank the Allfather that their mask modulated their voice enough to hide the uncertainty.

“Hound, that’s really not n—nes, nesse,” he sighed, even as a smile overtook his face, “you don’t need to.”

They shook their head, stepping forward to grasp his hand in bold move. Elliott startled at their touch, but he welcomed it all the same. Being so forward was not unusual for the hunter, but the action itself was. Sure, they’d pushed him against the wall plenty of times, had taken him hard and fast, hands gripping hips hard enough to bruise… Was it bad that he enjoyed this simple, tender gesture as much as their more lewd activities? Just being able to squeeze their hand was enough of an anchor to calm his trembling.

“You shouldn’t have to face this alone, elskan.” They cradled his hand in both of their own. And oh, Elliot nearly melted. To experience such sweetness from a person like Bloodhound… Well, it made him feel special, in a way that nobody else ever had. Like he was chosen—not for some heroic prophecy, but to be by the hunter’s side. He could do that. He could definitely do that.

“Thank you,” he squeezed their hands, “really. Thank you.” Was it suddenly hot out, or was it just him? Elliot’s face felt warm, even as it was split by a grin, eyes squinted in glee. Bloodhound tilted their head to the side, as if to regard him curiously.

“I will go get my things. It shouldn’t take long.” At that, they let his hand go.

Their crow alighted on the railing beside Elliot, watching its master leave with that same tilt of the head, seemingly reluctant to let them out of its sight.

“Yeah, me too buddy. Me too.”

  


They didn’t have much. Even less of that already small pool were absolute necessities. Bloodhound packed light, as they had in the years before Apex. It was habit by now, to only keep what they could carry. Of course, those limits were a little more stretched now to include a few luxuries, but their bag was still much much smaller than Elliot’s when they exited the building again.

He was no longer alone; Wraith had joined him now. She had looked up long before Hound even opened the door, aware of even their near-silent footsteps.

“You all good to go?” Elliot asked with a lopsided smile, receiving a simple nod from the hunter in reply.

“Oh, and uh. Are you taking the bird? Cause I don’t know how that’s going to work.” As if it understood his words, said bird turned its beady gaze to Wraith, then back to Bloodhound, cawing curiously. They had planned to simply let the bird roam until he returned, but they supposed that it did get along with Wraith rather well. Hound let out a gentle cluck, motioning towards the woman. With a quick flap of its wings, it alighted onto her shoulder, happily nuzzling at her cheek.

“Oh fine. I guess I can keep it away from Caustic.” Even as she grumbled, a smile shone in her eyes, her lips curving upwards just the slightest amount. She liked the bird, even if she wouldn’t outright admit it.

“Right! Now that that’s settled, we should leave.” Elliot’s remark was punctuated by the honking of the car that seemed to be waiting for them. Bloodhound said their own farewells to their bird in the form of chest scritches and a few quiet words muttered in a foreign language. It bobbed its head up and down playfully, making the hunter chuckle lowly under their breath.

Another honk split the air.

“Okay, time to go!” Elliot turned to Wraith, ruffling her hair, “don’t forget to eat and stay safe, kid!” With that, he launched himself down the stairs, Bloodhound following at a much more relaxed pace.

Wraith shared a look with the bird, smiling in amusement.

In the car, Elliot almost immediately grasped for Bloodhound’s hand, much to the hunter’s surprise. His false mask of sunshine and rainbows had fallen, letting his true feelings show through.

He was scared. So, so scared.

Bloodhound hopes they can help assuage those fears.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Normally I’m good with chapter titles but uh things change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos, you give me life.
> 
> Also shoutout to ao3 for not importing all of my italicized shit.

“I haven’t told you much about my Mom, have I?”

Bloodhound looked away from the window of their transport to face another of Elliot’s constant questions.

Of course, he had actually told them plenty; consistent streams of childhood stories and fond memories. From the fragments, Hound had been able to create a good mental image of Elliot’s mother. Still, they’d listen. Not because they enjoyed the sound of Elliot’s voice— definitely not that— but because he needed to in order to cope. As socially inept as Bloodhound was, they could tell that talking helped calm the other man. So they motioned for him to speak, noticing how his eyes glittered with excitement.

“So she’s a genius, right? All of my int- intel. Brains. I got all of my brains from her,” he tapped at his head. “And my holograms? We created that tech together. Of course, I’ve modified it since then, but she developed the foundations.” Hound had heard this before, but they didn’t mind. Not even when Elliot kept going.

“Wait until you see the house! She’s modified the crap out of it! Can’t even go five feet without running into one of her creations. That’s what she does when she’s bored, you know? Invents all sorts of crazy things.” If they were anyone else’s words, Bloodhound would think they were annoyed. But Elliot said it with such fondness and admiration. His mom was his hero.

Behind their mask, Hound smiled as he continued to ramble on.

 

“Home sweet home!” Elliot hopped off of the transport, arms spread wide to take it all in. He practically glowed in the lights of the neon signs all around them. This was his natural environment; loud, colorful and full of people.

Bloodhound, on the other hand, was not doing as well. There was too much to keep track of, the lights too bright, the people crowding in too close. They made a beeline for the wall of a nearby building where the crowd was thinner, the shadows deeper.

“Hey, you doing alright?” Elliot laid a gentle hand on their shoulder, expression reflecting worry. Affection for him bloomed in Hound’s chest, slowly making its way through the cracks of the wall around their heart. After a few deep breaths, they nodded, removing his hand from their shoulder, only to hold onto it tightly when someone shrieked nearby and startled them. This place was too much.

“Don’t worry. It’s not far.” With a tug on their hand, Elliot turned and led them down the sidewalk. The tether of their hands was like a blessing to Bloodhound; each time a person brushed too close or a vehicle flashed by, he’d squeeze their gloved hand. It was a reminder that they were not alone, that he was there for them. Just as they were there for him.

An untraceable amount of time passed before the high rises and skyscrapers were replaced by smaller establishments.

Normally Hound was so attentive, but there was too much to keep track of. Fortunately, as the buildings became more spaced out, so did the throngs of people. This time, they were the one to squeeze his hand, before they released it. Elliot looked back at them, and, still unable to speak, Hound nodded in thanks. It was odd that someone so different from them could understand them so well. But it was comforting all the same, knowing that someone had their back, that they were t completely alone anymore.

“We’re here.” Elliot stopped before a moderately sized house with a low roof. Hound could see what appeared to be a shed or a workshop peeking up behind the main building. A mismatched garden lined the ground before the porch, many of the plants looking sad and droopy. Yet, the space between was empty; there were no weeds, no spare blades of grass. An odd sight to the hunter, who was used to the wild, chaotic growth of true nature. They even stopped to glance at the soil as they passed it, curious as to how it was completely void of any undesirables.

“Oh, yeah. Mom made this sort of weed-killer. Extremely effective but,” Elliot stopped to nudge the browning stem of a bush, “it looks like she’s still working out the kinks.” At the last word, he raised and lowered an eyebrow suggestively. Bloodhound simply stared and tried to hold back a huff of amusement. Elliot squirmed under their faceless gaze, cheeks flushing at the attention. Ha. As if that wasn’t what he wanted, making a comment like that. He lived for having all eyes on him. Bloodhound’s just happened to be more desirable.

Shaking himself free of his stupor, Elliot reached for the keypad. Before he could even press the first number, open swung the door. A woman, tan skinned and frowning, stood on the other side. At the sight of Elliot, her frown deepened, accentuating the lines on her forehead.

“Oh! Aunt Alice! How nice to see you!” Bloodhound could detect the nervousness in his voice; he spoke slowly, carefully, to avoid tripping over his words. In these few seconds of seeing her, Hound already knew they wouldn’t like her. Not if she made Elliot act like this.

“Why are you here, dear nephew?” Alice practically sneered.

“Visiting Ma.” He murmured quietly, refusing to look her in the eyes. Bloodhound, however, had no qualms about staring her down. Their mask was intimidating, they knew that. Despite the fact that they were they were shorter than the woman (even if only by a little), the lack of a readable face made them that much more frightening. People naturally have a fear of the unknown, and she was no different.

“Well I was just on my way out. Do try not to scare her too much.” She jerked her head to the side, indicating that she wanted them to make way. Elliot immediately stepped aside, but Bloodhound was slower, keeping their mask facing her as they joined him. As she passed them, movements stiff, Hound could see how she swallowed nervously. Good. A small victory, but a victory nonetheless.

When she was finally out of sight, Elliot let out an unsteady breath, running a hand through his hair, mussing the carefully manicured curls.

“Jeez, I’m. I’m sorry about-,”

“There is no need to apologize,” they interrupted, placing a steady hand on his shoulder, “you shouldn’t let such misfortune spoil your reunion.”

“Yeah. Yeah, you’re right. Like usual.” Bloodhound let out a huff at that, amusedly shaking their head. They nudged Elliot to get him to lead the way through the open door. Once inside, the hunter stopped to observe the room around them. It was fairly spacious, the walls painted a warm, gentle orange. A large, plush-looking couch dominated the space, a thin screened tv projected onto the wall across from it. Next to a reclining chair, Elliot set down his bag. Hound followed suit.

For the most part, the space was clean and orderly, everything new and modern. But there were hints of activity all around; a mug left here, an abandoned project there. Stray nuts and bolts were scattered about, old-fashioned picture frames hung on the walls.

None of that was unusual. It was the silence that stuck out the most in what should have been a lively home.

Elliot was affected by the dreary atmosphere, dragged down in a way that was rarely seen. He walked quietly, slowly, down to a hallway, as if afraid to shatter the illusion of peace. Things would only get harder from there on out, and both of them were aware of that.

Elliot stopped before a door at the end of the hallway. He’d reach for the knob, then draw his hand back as if it burned. Nervous energy ran across his skin, making it impossible to sit still. His hands were everywhere; running through his hair, smoothing down his shirt, adjusting the scarf around his neck. When Elliot started to bend down to fiddle with his shoelaces, Bloodhound stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“I just,” he started, gazing at Hound with worry in his eyes, “I’m scared.” Nothing more needed to be said; they understood why. He didn’t want to accept that his mother was dying, and seeing her again would only confirm that harsh reality. There’d be no more hiding.

Bloodhound sighed, grasping his other shoulder, thumb rubbing soothing circles over his sleeve. Elliot practically melted, unconsciously swaying forward into their touch.

“Hiding from the truth will not make things change. It will only take away what time you have left.” While they spoke, Elliot kept his eyes trained on the optics of their mask. Even if he couldn’t see it, Hound returned the favor, paying close attention to the changes on the man’s face. As such, they could see the exact moment that their words hit. A sigh escaped Elliot’s lips as he leaned forward, slouching down to rest his head under the mouthpiece of  Bloodhound’s mask. They stiffened for a moment, unused to so much contact at once. Yet, it was nice, having the warmth of his body so close to theirs. It didn’t take long for them to relax into the embrace.

“Why do you always have to be right?” Elliot groaned, voice muffled by their clothing. Bloodhound let out a huff in amusement, gazing down at him fondly. For the first time in a long while, they felt the desire the remove their mask; to press their scarred lips to his forehead, feel his breath on their skin. They could do it now.

But hesitance stayed their hand. It was not the right time (perhaps it would never be.) Besides, there were more important matters to attend to.

“I will be here, elskan. Now go.” Elliot shivered at their low, breathy tone. He couldn’t deny it; that voice did things for him. Things that were not appropriate to think about before seeing his mom.

Bloodhound began to remove one of their hands, lifting it from his shoulder and reaching behind him. For a moment, Elliot thought that they would cradle the back of his neck and pull him close for a kiss.

They knocked on the door at his back instead. He shot them a dirty look, cheeks dusted with pink, pupils blown wide.

“Come in!” A voice shouted from the other side of the door. His Ma’s voice. Bloodhound nudged him forward encouragingly.

When Elliot finally entered the room, all fears vanished. Hunched over a desk, hands fiddling away at some contraption, sat his mother. She seemed… normal. At least as far as he could tell. Her hair wasn’t falling out, no strange sores plagued the skin of her arms, nor was she bedridden.

“Hey Ma.” He called out quietly. Almost immediately, the woman at the desk perked up, hands ceasing all movement as she turned towards the sound of his voice. When their eyes locked, their carbon copy eyes, both of them felt their hearts soar. Within seconds, Elliot had ran forward to kneel on the ground and embrace his mother. There was no room for words, only laughter and relieved sighs.

“My beautiful boy.” She cradled his grinning face between her hands.

“Wait,” she rubbed at the scar on his cheek with her thumb, “where did you get this from?”

“It’s nothing, Ma. Just a scu- scuf. A fight in the ring.” His mother only sighed, frowning at him with a brow raised.

“It adds to the whole ‘roguishly handsome’ look, doesn’t it?” For emphasis, he pressed his lips into a smolder.

“Oh yes, I’m sure you get lots of attention from adoring fans.” She said dryly.

“Speaking of,” she added as Elliot stood up to grab a nearby chair and move it closer, “are you going to introduce me to your boyfriend here?” Elliot froze, inwardly wincing. In the frame of the door stood Bloodhound, standing stiff and upright.

“Uh. Not a dude. Or a lady.”

“Ah, sorry. So they’re your datemate?”

“No, mom.”

“Fuckbuddy, then?”

“Ma!” His mouth gaped open, skin covered in a furious red blush as he gazed at her incredulously. Being so brash wasn’t out of order for her, but that didn’t make the embarrassment any less severe. Really, did she have to say that, in front of Hound of all people? You know, the person that he actually had some sort of connection with? Thanks, Mom.

Meanwhile, she was absolutely cackling with laughter, the same crimson blush dusted across her cheeks.

“Sorry, Ell. But it’s been too long since I could see you blush like that in person.” Damn. He really couldn’t be mad at her now, could he? (As if that were even possible). Elliot laughed good naturedly, shrugging off the awkwardness.

“Anyways,” she spun her chair around to face the masked hunter, extending her right hand towards them, “I’m Maria. Please don’t call me Mrs. Witt.”

Bloodhound tilted their head to the side, taking a moment to inspect her. A detail that they hadn’t noticed before became apparent; her lower arm was all metal, finely sculpted to mimic the shape of the real thing.That was where the similarities stopped, however. No further attempts had been made to disguise the prosthetic; it was painted a pale yellow, golden filigree accentuating the edges of each panel. A fine piece of craftsmanship, truly, that Maria seemed to wear with pride. No doubt that she had created it herself.

Bloodhound did not hesitate to grasp her hand, firmly shaking it as they introduced themself. “You may call me Bloodhound.”

“Oh!” She withdrew her hand, snapping her fingers together. A spark flew from the friction. “That’s why you look familiar!”

“Yes, I do compete in the Games, if that is what you mean.”

“Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Even if Elliot never told me about you.” That last part was directed at her son, who shrugged sheepishly at her glare.

Looking at the two of them, the relation was obvious. Maria shared the same caramel skin tone with her son; albeit hers was much ashier from spending so long inside. Her hair was different, too, darker and curlier, tied in a low bun at the nape of her neck. Even though the strands were streaked with gray, her face lined with wrinkles, she was still beautiful. Much like Elliot, her eyes were brown and shone with youth and enthusiasm. They had the same bright smile and pearly white teeth.

“Dear, how about you show Hound the rest of the house? I’ll clean this up,” Maria motioned at the abandoned project on her desk, “and come join you two.”

“Got it!” Elliot hopped to his feet, pressed a kiss to his mom’s cheek, and rushed out the door. Bloodhound, of course, followed at a more relaxed pace.

“And Hound?” Before they could fully leave the room, Maria called them. They turned their head to acknowledge her.

“Thank you for being there for him.” For the first time, they saw sorrow overtake her features. They knew what she was implying; that she hoped they would always be there for him.

“It is my pleasure.” This truth sounded out as a whisper, a small smile curling along their lips underneath the mask. Softly, they closed the door behind them as they went to join Elliot.

What neither of them were aware of was the low breath of relief that Maria let out once they were gone. Keeping on a brave face was hard. Doing so in front of her son, her beloved son, lying to his face, was even harder. She lifted the leg of her sweatpants, wincing as the band brushed against the heated skin. There, once hidden behind her clothing, were the creeping signs of death. Sores the color of bile dotted her ankle, angry purple bruises surrounding the irritated flesh. None of it was looking better. Soon enough it would spread to the rest of her skin. Once it reached her brain, the pathogens currently present in her bloodstream would take over, leading to a slow, painful death.

She let out a sigh and set to work applying the cream that would ease the pain. Not a cure, but it was better than nothing.

  


“So that’s the bathroom. Self explanatory.” Elliot flapped a hand at the door on the left of the hallway excitedly. No, the toilet was not that interesting. However, there was only one room left in the house to show off.

The guest bedroom.

And yes, he was that excited to get Bloodhound in bed. Or, well, near a bed. Baby steps.

“And now, for the grand finale,” Elliot patted a drumroll on his thighs before he threw open the door, “the bedroom!” He let out a whoop and leaped onto the spacious bed, immediately becoming enveloped by the plush mattress and blankets.

Bloodhound chuckled lowly before sitting on the edge, fondly gazing at the man spread out before them. Noticing the attention, Elliot rested the back of his head on his hands and winked. “Like what you see? Oh, who am I kidding, of course you do.”

With practiced grace, Hound slowly crept up the bed until Elliot was trapped beneath them. He squirmed in anticipation as they lowered their mask to his ear, a gloved hand settling into his curls.

“You know what you do to me, elskan.” Each murmured syllable sent a pleasant shiver down his spine, exciting his nerves and setting his face on fire. Despite his better wishes, he couldn’t help but gasp audibly. Stupid, sexy Bloodhound and their stupid sexy voice.

Desperately, Elliot placed a hand on their neck, fingers scrabbling for the seam where their mask connected to their clothes. He pulled the collar down, exposing just the slightest sliver of skin. That was all Bloodhound ever let him see, outside of their hands and a certain other area. But damn did Elliot make the most of it, massaging his fingers against their warmth and worshipping their skin with kisses. With each press of his lips, Bloodhound would let out a content sigh, hips brushing forward ever so slightly.

“Oh, the things we’re going to do in this bed.” Elliot grinned.

But then his face fell as a sudden realization came to mind. “Shit. There’s only one bed.”

One may think; how is that an issue? The two of them were certainly intimate. Yet, that’s all they really had. There had never been any cuddling, or aftercare. Bloodhound had always left immediately after cleaning them self up. Elliot had simply assumed that what they had was just casual sex. Even now, he wouldn’t feel comfortable pressuring Hound to sleep in the same bed.

“I’ll uh. I’ll just take the couch.”

Bloodhound wouldn’t admit it, but they were glad that he offered. As much as they liked invading Elliot’s, they needed their own space.

Awkwardly, they pulled themselves off of him, readjusting the collar of their shirt. Elliot dramatically pouted at the loss of their weight, unconsciously spreading his legs further apart.

Allfather help them, it was going to be difficult to resist him.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, this accidentally got a little steamy?


End file.
